


In Your Eyes

by MichelaGuerra1895



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But also first year why not, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Second Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Some Humor, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima make an appearance, You can read Hinata and Kageyama as, also, how did it end up like this, it started out with a, lots of adjectives, minor manga spoilers, staring contest, you could play a drinking game probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelaGuerra1895/pseuds/MichelaGuerra1895
Summary: Hinata had the idea of the staring contest watching videos with Yamaguchi during lunch break, and now he was wondering how he hadn’t noticed the shade of blue in Kageyama's eyes before.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giornodisole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giornodisole/gifts).



> The title is from ['In Your Eyes'](https://open.spotify.com/track/7szuecWAPwGoV1e5vGu8tl) by The Weeknd.  
>   
> Hi!  
> I didn't plan this fic to take this turn, but Volume 45 was published and I just kept thinking about _[that](https://twitter.com/sunshineshoyos/status/1323720701690273793?s=20)_ redrawing + other scenes where Hinata and Kageyama exchange looks and, well, this happened. I also may have listened too much to ['Blueberry Eyes'](https://open.spotify.com/track/5dn6QANKbf76pANGjMBida) by MAX ft. SUGA of BTS.  
> Thanks to [giornodisole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giornodisole) for supporting the idea of Hinata and Kageyama doing a staring contest since day one, and to [HollowNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowNightmare/pseuds/HollowNightmare) for beta-reading the fic and supporting me.  
> Have a nice reading!

“So, how does it work?” asked Kageyama, sitting in front of Hinata on the floor of the club room.

“We stare into each other’s eyes and the one who blinks first or looks away loses.”

“Okay. The winner gets a snack at Sakanoshita.”

“Bring it on!”

Hinata had the idea of the staring contest watching videos with Yamaguchi during lunch break, and now he was wondering how he hadn’t noticed the shade of blue in Kageyama's eyes before. They weren’t light blue like most blue-eyed people’s eyes - not that he knew many blue-eyed people, but he had seen a fair amount of American movies, and actors didn’t have eyes like _those_. They were vivid dark blue and alert and intense and mesmerizing and dazzling and if he and Kageyama weren’t doing the staring contest, he wouldn’t know whether to gaze back to see _more_ or look away not to get lost.

“Are your eyes stinging yet?”

“Are yours?”

“You wish.”

The truth was, the middle blocker’s eyes were slowly starting to hurt, but he couldn’t afford to blink: he didn’t want to lose and stop looking into the setter’s eyes. They were so gorgeous when Kageyama didn’t glare. It was almost infuriating. It was electrifying. 

“Are you okay?” asked Kageyama.

“Yes, why?”

“Your eyes are getting teary - ”

“They are not.”

“ - and you’re making an absurd face.”

“What? Kageyama, you’re cheating!”

“I’m just observing, dumbass.”

“Then don’t.”

“Then I'd lose.”

_Touché_.

They fell silent and kept staring. Seconds passed and ignoring the stinging became more and more difficult. 

_Keep your eyes open keep your eyes open keep your eyes -_

“Guys, are you ready? We’re going to Sakanoshita.”

Hinata instinctively turned towards the source of that question, saw Yamaguchi and Tsukishima at the door of the club room and then realized his mistake. 

“Yes!”

“I got distracted!”

“Buy me a curry bun,” said Kageyama, smirking.

“What are they talking about?” Yamaguchi whispered to Tsukishima.

“Must be another stupid contest,” answered Tsukishima, rolling his eyes. 

* * *

Hinata wished it was just another stupid contest, as Tsukishima had put it. Now that he had noticed Kageyama’s eyes, he found himself searching for them. He didn’t challenge Kageyama to another staring contest - he had to blink several times and rub his eyes before the stinging disappeared, he didn't want to go through that again - but every now and then he would look at the setter’s face during lunch and practice breaks, after a successful attack, or while going home. 

“You’re staring,” said Kageyama once after school. He wasn’t even looking at Hinata, how did he notice?

“I’m not,” replied the middle blocker, looking away.

“You were. Is something wrong with my face?” 

“N-no.”

“Mm. Why were you staring then?”

Hinata stayed quiet.

“You can tell me, dumbass, I’m not going to kill you.”

“Aren’t you?”

“It can’t be worse than that time you hit my head with your serve and you’re still alive, so…”

“It was ages ago!”

“Just saying.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“That's nothing new.”

“Mean Kageyama!”

They kept walking in unnerving silence.

“Your eyes,” Hinata gave in.

“Mm?”

“They are pretty. That’s why I was… staring,” added Hinata, noticing Kageyama’s puzzled look with the corner of the eye. 

“Oh.”

Kageyama fell silent, and Hinata wondered why: he had seen how the setter behaved when irritated by something and, on second thought, being looked at could be quite disturbing. Why wasn’t he saying anything? He wasn’t even glaring at him!

“Does it annoy you?” 

“Not really.”

* * *

They didn’t talk about it again. A shyer person would stop doing what they were called out on, but Hinata kept looking at Kageyama’s face from time to time. Something changed, though: the setter’s eyes would meet his more often. 

Most times, they would maintain eye contact for mere seconds and then look away as naturally as they set eyes on each other. It became a way to check quickly on how they were doing, especially during matches. 

Other times, Hinata would get lost in Kageyama’s eyes. It was inescapable: that look was hypnotizing and the fact that the setter stared back didn't help at all. In those moments the middle blocker could see his devotion, expectation and trust; if he ever lacked motivation, he was sure that gaze would encourage him to get stronger and meet him on the same court.

* * *

There were a few things Hinata would never forget, among which: the first time he saw the Little Giant on tv; the feeling of the volleyball against his hand; the first toss Kageyama gave to him; the first time they pulled the new quick off; the satisfaction after nailing what he practised so, _so_ hard, and that look in Kageyama’s eyes. 

Hinata didn’t exactly know what to expect when he looked up at him through the net after the match: he had just beaten him, fulfilling what he had promised him six years back. But he didn’t see defeat in Kageyama’s gaze. The setter’s eyes weren’t simply smug, they were… _proud. Ecstatic_. In fact, his whole face was. If someone who hadn’t seen the match looked at him, they would think he had won. 

“You made it,” stated Kageyama, smiling. What an endearing sight. He wanted to see it again and again.

“Yeah, I’m here now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write a fic where Hinata wins a contest? Who knows.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a comment if you have opinions you'd like to share.  
> Have a good day/evening/night!


End file.
